


DRABBLE:  Home Sweet Home

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	DRABBLE:  Home Sweet Home

Rated PG for naughty words. Justin/Ethan ALERT!!! Justin/Brian angst. The schmoop didn't last, I'm sorry. SEASON TWO FINALE SPOILERS.

100 words

~*~

Well, he thought, I’ve done it. I’ve slept with someone else…correction…I made love with someone else. I’ve fucked up everything that Brian and I could have and did have.

Justin looked up at the blue-tinted light pouring from the loft’s windows. That was his home. That was his life. For the past two years, he’d done nothing but love Brian in that loft. And now…he was standing cold on the street below, wishing that it wasn’t over.

“Come on,” Ethan purred into his ear, cool hands in fingerless gloves finding their way inside Justin’s pockets. “Let’s go home, mon amour.”

~*~

Mandylynn


End file.
